Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} \times 80\% \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 4 \times 1} {2 \times 5 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = -\dfrac{4}{40} = -\dfrac{1}{10} $